The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data communication systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to processing data received from an optical transmission medium.
Optical communication networks have been implemented to enable increased data rates in links providing point to point communication. For example, optical communication links are typically implemented in Synchronous Optical Network/Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SONET/SDH) and 10 Gigabit Ethernet systems. At a receiving end of such an optical communication link, a photodiode may generate a current in response an optical signal received from an optical transmission medium (e.g., fiber optical cabling). A transimpedance amplifier (TIA) typically converts the current generated by the photodiode into a voltage signal that is then processed. For example, the voltage signal may be processed by clock and data recovery circuitry to recover data transmitted in the optical signal.